(Banghim) Happy Birthday
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Himchan tersenyum manis melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Sebuah tart coklat kini tersaji di hadapannya. Hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan disana-sini, maka semuanya siap... Yaoi. Special FF for Yongguk's birthday. BABYz dan Banghim shipper merapat. DLDR! RnR please :D


**Title: **Happy Birthday

**Author: **Mrs Jo

**Rating: **T

**Genre****: **Yaoi/Fluff/Humor/AU

**Length: **One Shoot

**Main Cast:**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

**Other Cast:**

B.A.P's member

**Disclaimer: **BAP (TS Entertainment and themselves), THIS FIC (Mrs Jo)

**Warning:** TYPO! OOC! NON-EYD! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! TANPA EDITING!

**Author's Note: **3rd story about Banghim couple. It's about Yongguk's birthday. Kkk~ Happy birthday Tigger Appa.. Stay healthy, eat and sleep well, write many songs in the future, just rapping like you always do and always be strong for B.A.P and Babyz :D Aaaahhhh, please watching for our Hime. Be a good 'hubby' for Hime and good 'appa' for JungPabo, JaePabo, Moontos and Jello :3 Love you :*

**Summary: **Himchan tersenyum manis melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Sebuah tart coklat kini tersaji di hadapannya. Hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan disana-sini, maka semuanya siap...

* * *

"Chanie, apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Yongguk sambil melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggang tidak-terlalu-ramping Himchan. Himchan mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang masih terbungkus perban.

"Kurasa baik-baik saja. Kenapa?" tanya Himchan pada Yongguk.

"Aniyo. Aku rindu masakan buatanmu," rengek Yongguk manja sambil menyusupkan kepalanya ke leher Himchan.

"Bukankah ada Bibi Kim yang selalu memasakkan untuk kita?" tanya Himchan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yongguk mengeluh dan merengek ingin memakan masakan buatannya. Himchan tahu jika masakan buatannya sangat enak, tapi dengan keadaan tangannya yang seperti ini, agak mustahil untuk memasak.

"Tapi aku ingin masakan buatanmu, Baby," rengek Yongguk lagi. Himchan memutar bola matanya jengah.

'Ingatkan aku untuk menjitak kepala Gukie jika tanganku sudah benar-benar sembuh,' pikir Himchan, membuat sebuah catatan di otaknya.

"Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengancingkan bajuku sendiri. Dan kau menyuruhku memasak untukmu?" ujar Himchan kesal sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"Karena kau tidak bisa melakukannya sendiri maka aku selalu membantumu untuk mengancingkan pakaianmu. Bahkan, aku membantumu mandi," goda Yongguk sambil memainkan jemarinya di sekitar kancing baju Himchan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau ini pervert sekali? Itu hanya karena tanganku sedang terluka," kata Himchan dengan wajah mulai diselubungi rona merah muda.

"Aku senang melakukannya. Bahkan walaupun tanganmu tidak terluka," ujar Yongguk sambil meraih tangan kanan Himchan. Dia mengecupnya pelan kemudian mengelusnya penuh sayang. Himchan mau tak mau merasa begitu beruntung memiliki Yongguk disisinya. Semua terasa begitu berat ketika dokter memvonisnya tidak bisa ikut tampil bersama B.A.P selama promosi. Hanya Tuhan dan Himchan, tentu saja Yongguk, yang tahu bagaimana sakit dan terlukanya perasaan Himchan saat itu.

Yongguk ada disana. Yongguk selalu menemani Himchan. Bahkan ketika dokter-dokter itu mengarahkan pisau operasi padanya. Yongguk ada disana untuk menemaninya. Yongguk ada disana untuk menggenggam tangannya, untuk meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Yongguk bahkan tidak meninggalkannya sedetikpun selama dia berada di rumah sakit. Yongguk selalu ada untuk Himchan.

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Himchan. Rasa cintanya pada pria ini semakin besar. Yongguk selalu memperlakukan Himchan dengan lembut, ketika kamera tidak menyoroti mereka. Seperti saat ini. Mereka berdua masih bergelung di tempat tidur mereka. Yongguk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur dengan Himchan yang berada di pangkuannya. Keheningan yang nyaman masih meliputi keduanya. Yongguk tampak memejamkan matanya sambil tetap memeluk Himchan dari belakang.

"Gukie..." panggil Himchan pelan.

"Hmmm.."

"Terima kasih," ujar Himchan dengan suara yang mulai sedikit serak.

"Sama-sama Baby," balas Yongguk sambil menyamankan posisi Himchan agar bersandar di dadanya. Yongguk ingin Himchan merasa terlindungi. Suasana kembali hening. Himchan memainkan jemari Yongguk, sesekali menarik-narik jemari itu. Yongguk tersenyum melihat tingkah Himchan yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang bosan.

"Hyungdeul!"

Suara Youngjae memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Himchan tampak ingin bangkit dari posisinya namun sepertinya Yongguk tidak rela.

"Gukie, kurasa sarapan sudah siap. Jadi lebih baik kita segera keluar," bujuk Himchan sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yongguk. Yongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak ide Himchan. Himchan menarik nafas bosan. Yongguk selalu seperti ini jika waktu sarapan tiba.

"Gukie, ayolah. Kita sarapan bersama, oke?" bujuk Himchan lagi.

"Gimme my morning kiss, then we go to breakfast," ujar Yongguk sambil mengeluarkan smirk seksinya. Himchan mendesah pelan.

'Aku merasa seperti mengurus bayi besar yang merepotkan. Sebenarnya, dia atau aku yang sedang terluka?' pikir Himchan.

"Chanie, kiss me pweeeease?" pinta Yongguk dengan melakukan aegyo. Himchan menatap Yongguk tak percaya, lalu mulai mendekatkan posisi mereka. Himchan mengecup penuh bibir Yongguk lalu menarik dirinya. Tapi bukan Yongguk jika dia puas hanya dengan ciuman seperti itu. Yongguk menahan tengkuk Himchan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Himchan terkesiap dan tanpa sadar membiarkan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

BRAK!

"HYUUUUUUUUNG!"

Zelo berteriak dengan penuh semangat sambil membuka pintu kamar Yongguk dan Himchan sekuat tenaga. Himchan segera menarik dirinya, jangan lupakan rona merah yang kini menghiasi wajahnya. Sementara itu, Yongguk hanya tersenyum nakal sambil menghapus saliva yang sedikit menetes dari bibirnya.

"Ada apa Junghongie?" tanya Yongguk sambil bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Ayo cepat ke meja makan. Kalau tidak, Daehyun hyung akan menghirup seluruh makanan yang tersedia," ujar Zelo sambil mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera keluar. Chanie, kau ingin kubawakan sarapan?" tanya Yongguk masih dengan tatapan menggoda Himchan.

"Ti- ti- tidak perlu," jawab Himchan sambil merapikan tubuhnya lalu segera menyusul Zelo yang sudah berlari kembali ke meja makan. Yongguk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Himchan.

"Kami bahkan sudah melakukan lebih. Kenapa dia masih bertingkah seperti itu?" gumam Yongguk sambil memakai kaos tanpa lengannya. Dia merapikan rambutnya sedikit lalu segera menyusul Himchan dan Zelo.

"Morning," sapanya sambil mengenyakkan dirinya di kursi di sebelah Himchan. Wajah itu masih sama merahnya seperti tadi, sedikit lebih baik sebenarnya. Himchan tampak sibuk memperhatikan Youngjae yang mengoleskan beberapa potong roti lalu meletakkannya di beberapa piring dan menyodorkannya ke arah masing-masing anggota.

"Selamat makaaaaaaan!" ujar duo magnae sambil mengangkat roti mereka tinggi-tinggi lalu segera melahapnya. Himchan tersenyum senang. Paling tidak, magnae mereka masih bersemangat dalam melakukan setiap kegiatan mereka.

"Himchanie hyung, apa tanganmu baik-baik saja?" tanya Daehyun setelah menghabiskan sepotong roti.

"Ya Dae, tanganku baik-baik saja. Sudah lebih baik," jawab Himchan sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah Hyung. Stage tidak sama tanpamu," ujar Daehyun tulus, balas tersenyum.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sangat perhatian, Jung Daehyun?" tanya Yongguk heran, sedikit cemburu, namun tetap berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Sejak Himchan hyung membutuhkan perhatianku. Kau kan tak pernah memperhatikannya Hyung," jawab Daehyun agak menantang Yongguk.

"Kapan aku tidak memperhatikan Himchan?" tanya Yongguk. Daehyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat kopi. Dia memencet beberapa tombol lalu sedikit bersiul menunggu gelasnya penuh. Yongguk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran sekali dengan sikap Daehyun.

"Ini Hyung," ujar Daehyun sambil menyodorkan gelas yang telah diisinya dengan americano. Himchan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Dae," ujar Himchan sambil menyeruput sedikit americanonya.

"Hey Dae, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Yongguk.

"Nah, nah, nah. Kau itu tidak perhatian sekali pada Himchan hyung. Setiap fansign, kau selalu membiarkannya duduk bersama Zelo walaupun dia sudah meminta untuk duduk di sebelahmu," jelas Daehyun sambil kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Aku hanya-"

"Daehyun hyung benar. Setidaknya, tunjukkan sedikit perhatianmu Hyung," nasihat Youngjae.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kenapa kalian menyalahkanku?" tanya Yongguk sedikit terpojok.

"Hyung juga tidak mau berjalan bersama Himchanie hyung. Padahal apa salahnya Hyung menemani Chanie hyung? Bagaimanapun juga, Chanie hyung sedang sakit," komentar Jongup dengan wajah serius.

"Pada akhirnya, aku yang harus menemani Chanie hyung. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku bisa melihat Chanie hyung ingin dijaga olehmu Hyung. Bukan aku," tambah Zelo sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya. Yongguk ternganga. Seluruh anggotanya, minus Himchan, sedang menyalahkannya karena dia dianggap tidak memperhatikan Himchan. Kepala Yongguk terasa pusing. Semua memang benar, tapi Yongguk memiliki alasan melakukannya.

"Hey, kenapa kalian melakukan itu pada Gukie? Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu," kata Himchan sedikit tak nyaman dengan suasana yang sedikit suram.

"Chanie, maafkan aku jika aku kurang perhatian. Aku hanya-"

"Sudahlah Gukie," ujar Himchan sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengisyaratkan Yongguk untuk berhenti.

-Happy Birthday-

Himchan kini sendirian. Anggota B.A.P yang lain sedang melakukan pre-recording untuk MBC Music Core. Himchan yang tidak ikut tampil di stage terakhir mereka hanya bisa menunggu di apartemen sebelum yang lain kembali, kemudian bersama-sama menuju lokasi fansigning mereka.

Di hari-hari sebelumnya, Himchan merasa begitu sedih jika yang lain harus melakukan performance tanpanya. Himchan merasa seperti tak berguna. Namun hari ini berbeda. Himchan sangat bersyukur, untuk hari ini saja, dia mengalami cidera ini. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu berbohong pada Yongguk.

Ya. Himchan sedang mempersiapkan kue tart untuk ulang tahun Yongguk. Apa kalian lupa? Yongguk akan berulang tahun besok. Himchan, sebagai kekasih yang baik dan pengertian, ingin memberikan kejutan tepat pada pergantian hari.

Di hadapan Himchan terdapat kue siap saji berbentuk lingkaran. Ya, Himchan tak bisa mempersembahkan kue buatannya sendiri. Salahkan cidera yang dideritanya. Namun paling tidak, kue ini akan dihias sendiri oleh Himchan. Himchan tersenyum karena pemikirannya.

Himchan mengambil lembar pertama kue tart coklat itu. Dia mengolesi permukaannya dengan selai stroberi kental lalu menumpuknya dengan lembar kedua. Dia kembali mengolesi permukaan lembar kedua dengan selai dan menumpuknya dengan lembaran ketiga. Himchan tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil semangkuk krim vanilla dari kulkas.

Himchan mulai mengoleskan krim vanilla di permukaan kue tersebut. Dia meratakannya dan mengoleskan krim tersebut hingga seluruh permukaan kue kini berwarna putih. Selanjutnya Himchan menuangkan lelehan dark chocolate di atas krim vanilla tadi. Himchan seketika merasa begitu lapar dan ingin melahap kue itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Himchan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Jika Yongguk ada disini, tentu dia tak akan ragu untuk segera menyerang makhluk imut yang tampak berusaha mengendalikan keinginannya untuk memakan kue itu. Setelah melakukan pengendalian diri, Himchan mulai menghiasi permukaan kue itu dengan whipe cream dan beberapa cherry untuk mempercantiknya.

Himchan tiba-tiba menggembungkan pipinya. Dia ingin menulis sesuatu di permukaan kue tersebut. Tapi lagi-lagi, salahkan cideranya. Himchan tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Himchan mendesah pelan, lalu merapikan karya emasnya.

Himchan tersenyum manis melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. Sebuah tart coklat kini tersaji di hadapannya. Hanya perlu sedikit sentuhan disana-sini, maka semuanya siap. Himchan menyimpan kue tart tersebut di kulkas. Dia membuat catatan di otaknya agar tidak membiarkan siapapun, apalagi Jung Daehyun, mendekati kulkas atau semuanya akan berantakan.

Himchan kemudian membersihkan remah-remah yang tersisa, membersihkan beberapa peralatan dapur lalu segera berlari ke kamar untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia memakai baju kaus putih dan navy jacket, memadukannya dengan jeans yang membuat Himchan tampak begitu tampan.

"Himchan, apakah kau sudah siap?" tanya Manager Kang sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Himchan.

"Ya. Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi," balas Himchan sambil merapikan rambutnya. Setelah memastikan dirinya rapi, Himchan keluar dari kamarnya.

-Happy Birthday-

"Lelah sekali," keluh Zelo sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pundaknya. Jongup mengangguk setuju sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa terdekat lalu mengerang nyaman. Youngjae segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri agar bisa secepatnya tidur. Sementara Daehyun sudah berjalan layaknya zombie menuju kamarnya.

Sang Leader tampak memejamkan matanya, hampir tertidur jika saja Himchan tidak membujuknya untuk pindah ke kamar. Yongguk hanya mengangguk patuh menuruti perintah Himchan. Begitu pintu di kamar ditutup oleh Yongguk, tiba-tiba kelima anggota B.A.P telah berkumpul di sekitar Himchan.

"Jadi bagaimana Hyung?" tanya Daehyun, rasa kantuknya telah hilang entah kemana.

"Kita akan memberinya kejutan tepat jam 12 nanti. Tidak perlu terlalu heboh, aku tahu kalian lelah," ujar Himchan sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Hyung, kami mengerti," ujar Jongup sambil tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Zelo.

"Nah, aku sudah bilang tak perlu heboh," ujar Himchan memperingatkan kedua magnae yang otaknya telah dipenuhi segudang ide jahil untuk mengerjai Yongguk.

"Kau tidak seru Hyung," keluh Zelo sambil memasang wajah bosan.

"Paling tidak kita bisa mengejutkannya sedikit kan Hyung? Itu tidak akan menyakiti Yongguk hyung," kata Youngjae dengan mata kerkilat jahil.

"Ide bagus. Ayolah Hyung, hanya mengejutkannya saja," bujuk Zelo ketika melihat Himchan yang tampak ragu-ragu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lakukan saja," ujar Himchan menyerah.

Kelimanya mengendap-endap menuju kamar Yongguk. Himchan berada di paling belakang dengan kue tart di tangannya. Zelo dan Jongup membuka pintu pelan-pelan, sedikit berjinjit karena takut membangunkan Yongguk. Daehyun dan Youngjae siap dengan terompet kecil di tangan mereka. Himchan memberi isyarat agar mereka bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Kue. Check. Lilin. Check. Terompet. Check. Himchan? Check. Himchan memberi sinyal kepada anggota lain daaaaaaaan

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YONGGUK HYUNG!"

Mereka mengucapkannya dengan keras. Youngjae dan Daehyun tidak lupa meniup terompet kecil itu dengan semangat. Yongguk tampak sangat terkejut, masih dengan mata terpejam, dia perlahan-lahan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Hyung," kata Himchan sambil menyodorkan kue tart dengan lilin berangka 24. Yongguk tersenyum, masih sangat mengantuk. Dia mengucapkan permohonannya pada Tuhan, lalu meniup lilin tersebut.

"Yey!" teriak Zelo lalu dengan jahil menyolek krim di kue itu dan mengoleskannya ke pipi Yongguk. Jongup dan Youngjae tertawa melihatnya dan mengikuti perbuatan Zelo. Sementara Daehyun, tentu saja mengambil sepotong besar kue itu dan memakannya.

-Happy Birthday-

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Himchan sambil menatap Yongguk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kurasa begitu. Ah, kurasa mereka sangat senang membuatku terpojok," jawab Yongguk sambil menyusul Himchan yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur mereka.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi kau tahu sendiri seperti apa Yoo Youngjae memprovokasi mereka," jelas Himchan sambil melepas jaket navy-nya.

"Tapi aku bahagia," ujar Yongguk sambil menarik Himchan untuk di pangkuannya.

"Aku tahu itu," balas Himchan.

"Dimana kau membeli kuenya?" tanya Yongguk tiba-tiba.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri," jawab Himchan sambil menyamankan posisinya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan tanganmu?" tanya Yongguk khawatir.

"Aku hanya menghiasnya. Aku meminta Manager Kang untuk membelikan kuenya di sebuah toko kue yang sering aku kunjungi," kata Himchan. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Ssshhh. Aku senang kau membuatkannya untukku," hibur Yongguk.

"Aku hanya menghiasnya," koreksi Himchan masih sedikit tertunduk.

"Terserahlah. Yang penting tanganmu menyentuhnya. Kau tahu, itu enak sekali Hime," puji Yongguk sambil mengelus pipi chubby Himchan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Himchan sambil menatap mata Yongguk.

"Percayalah padaku Hime. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik," ujar Yongguk menenangkan. Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Himchan begitu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Yongguk berikan padanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Bbang," ucap Himchan pelan.

"Terima kasih," kata Yongguk sambil mengecup kening Himchan.

"Tetaplah menjadi Bang Yongguk yang kuat, luar biasa dan selalu berada di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu," kata Himchan sambil menempelkan dahi mereka. Hembusan nafas Yongguk, suara detak jantung Yongguk dan sentuhan Yongguk. Semuanya menandakan Yongguk berada disini, bersama Himchan, masih terjaga untuknya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hime. Selalu. Kemarin, hari ini dan seterusnya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Hime. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, berada di sisimu untuk mencintaimu," ujar Yongguk dengan suara seksinya. Yongguk lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, sengaja ingin mencium Himchan. Himchan sama sekali tidak menolak. Himchan memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap detik yang dilaluinya bersama Yongguk.

"Bbang," desah Himchan setelah Yongguk menyudahi ciuman mereka.

"Ya Hime?"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Tidak akan."

"Aku mencintaimu Bbang."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Hime."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** Akhirnya selesaaaaaaaai. /ngelap keringat/ Hehehe, agak cheesy ya? Atau malah sama sekali gak fluffy? /pout/ Maaf ya belum bisa balas review yang Lost in Love. Ada rencana buat bikin sekuelnya kok. Tapi gak sekarang. Hehehe.

Sekali lagi happy birthday Bang Yongguk, happy birthday Bang Yongnam. Kkk~ Kalau ngeliat anak kembar langsung inget Jo Twins sih. /salah fokus/ Berarti mereka Bang Twins ya? Hahaha

Nah Babyz, bersediakah untuk me-review fic ini? Berikan pendapat kalian yaaaaaa? Mari berteman

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^ ~

Makasih! Cup Cup Muach! ^^


End file.
